


The Great Lithuanian Doctor and His Lover

by TheHappyGeek



Series: The Great Lithuanian Doctor and His Lover Series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluffy, Hannibal and Will as dads, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family, Parenthood, daddy will and hannibal, lots of fluff, parenting, recipes whenever hannibal cooks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: This is a series of ideas. Each chapter might have a different AU or a different set of characters. I rated it as Mature as there might be chapters that have sex and there might be ones that don't. I plan on putting the sexy time prompts in a different story that will be in the same series. If you have any ideas, feel free to send them my way. Hannibal is a trademark of NBC, story and original characters are copyright 2016 by Mingus1 and this-blog-is-my-design, all rights reserved.





	1. Beef Tenderloin

“Dada!” Cael shouted as he ran on his stubby legs towards Will.

Will scooped his son up and sat him on his hip, “Cael!”

His son’s hands drove into his father’s curls and he smiled, “Dada?”

“Yes, Cael? What do you want to ask me?” Will asked as he pressed a brief kiss in his son’s light brown curls.

His four year old son put his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them, “When’s papa gon’ come home?” He said from around his fingers.

Will chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair, “I just told you, bud. He’ll be home in an hour. Then he’s gonna make us dinner.”

“Where’s Agail?” Cael said as he sucked on his index and middle finger.

Will brought his son into his study and sat at his desk with his son in his lap, “She’s at her friend Kayla’s house. She’ll be home for dinner though.” He brushed his son’s soft brown hair back. The curls wrapping themselves around his fingers as he pulled them back.

Winston’s head popped up and Cael slid off his father’s lap and went running towards him squealing, “Win-ston!” He nearly toppled over the poor dog.

“Cael, you need to be more careful.” Will chastised as he cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

Cael curled up next to Winston and Winston rested his head beside Cael’s.

Will smiled at the sight, his son had become just as much of a dog lover as him, even Hannibal couldn’t resist how Cael cuddled up with the dogs, nevermind the dog hair that got all over the little boy’s clothes.

Their little patchwork family was bigger than ever with Hannibal, Will, Cael, Abigail, Alana, and the dogs. They all came from different places and yet they were all together in one big, generally happy, family.

Will flipped through a small stack of assignments that he had to grade for his class at the F.B.I. Academy. It was better than working in the field, and he constantly reminded himself of that whenever he wanted to complain about how hard being a teacher was. He loved his job and it was good to get out of the house when Abigail and Cael were at school, he had found himself when Cael was brought into their lives. He found a certain stability (he still had anxiety and problems with his empathy disorder, but not to the extent that he had had while working in the field) with his family and with his work. He was happier than he could ever have imagined when he imagined himself at forty years old.

“Daddy?”

Will’s attention turned to his son, “Yes, buddy?”

Cael’s fingers brushed over the dog’s hair, “Can we go fishing?”

His father smiled and nodded, “Yes, but not tonight. Tomorrow.”

“‘Cause then it’s the weekend!” Cael shouted as he smiled and scratched Winston’s back.

Will wanted to chuckle badly, but instead reminded his son to use his indoor voice and that yes, tomorrow was the weekend, and that yes they would go.

“Will Abby come?”

“You’ll have to ask her. I’m pretty sure she would like to.” Will said as he turned back to his work and started grading again.

Cael’s fingers went back into his mouth and he got up and started running out of the room.

“Hey, kiddo? Where are you going?” Will asked as Winston got up and started following Cael.

“To get my cars.” Cael said as Will heard him rummaging through the toy bin in the living room.

It wasn’t a long time until Cael came running back in with his small bucket of matchbox cars. He started rolling their wheels along the ground and crashing them into each other.

When Will finished grading, he crouched on the floor and took a car from the bucket and they set up a small racing track along the floor and they started racing their cars down makeshift hills and the tracks.

Will waited a few milliseconds after Cael let of of his car before releasing own his car, allowing Cael to win the race every time.

“I beat you, Daddy! I beat you again! Another! Another!” Cael shouted as he crashed his matchbox into his father’s.

Will shook his head, “No, Cael. Papa’s going to be home in only a few minutes. After dinner.” Cael pouted, his lower lip sticking out. “Do not pout, young man. Your papa’s going to be home soon and we should be in the kitchen to greet him. You know how he enjoys that.”

Cael nodded and his father took his hand and they went into the kitchen, just as Abigail opened the back door.

“Abby!” Cael shouted as he went running over to her and then wrapped himself around her legs.

She picked him up and then moved her attention from the squirming and squealing young boy to Will, “Hi.”

Will smiled at her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Hi. How was Kayla’s?”

Abigail took a pear from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, “Good. We finished studying for final exams.”

Will took Cael from her and balanced him on his hip, “That’s good. Hannibal will be home soon and then he’ll start with dinner, his appointment with a patient must have run over.”

The young girl smiled at her guardian, “I’m going to go finish my classwork.” She took her backpack from the kitchen’s island and then went upstairs to her room.

Will brought the young boy into the living room and put Nova on, placing his son on the sofa and then going back into the kitchen to get a beer.

Just as he was opening the beer, the front door opened and Cael got off the couch and went running towards the door, “Daddy! Daddy! Papa’s home!” Cael ran up to his Papa as quick as his little legs could carry him, and threw himself into his father’s arms, “Hi, papa!”

Hannibal lifted the small child up and inhaled his son’s scent, the sweet smell of Will’s shampoo, “Hello, my sweet boy.” Hannibal said as Cael rubbed his face against one of Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal rested his face into his son’s soft curls inhaling his son’s sweet scent, “Has your daddy given you a bath?”

Cael shook his head, “No, papa. Daddy gives me a bath after dinner.” Cael said with a laugh.

“Where is your daddy?” Hannibal asked as he put his briefcase next to the door.

“In the kitchen, Hannibal.” Will announced.

Hannibal carried the little boy into the kitchen and found his partner sitting at the island with a beer in his hand as he read the book in front of him. He put the kid down and then kid went running back to the living room and then sat back on the couch. Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s curls, “Is Abigail home?”

“Yes. She just got back.” Will said as he closed the book and turned to face his partner.

“Good.” Hannibal said as he rested his hand on Will’s shoulder. “How was work, Will?”

Will nodded and then pushed his book to the middle of the island, “It was pretty good.”

Hannibal’s fingers curled at the back of Will’s neck and he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

Will smiled as Hannibal pulled back and then went to go start dinner. He pulled the steak out of the freezer, just as Cael came running into the kitchen.

“Daddy, my program is over!” He wrapped his arms around his papa’s legs.

Hannibal placed the meat in a ziploc and then dunked it in hot water to start the defrosting period. For the most part the meal was already made, it was just a matter of sticking it in the oven. This had become Hannibal’s preferred method of cooking, as it allowed him to spend more time with his family and also more time to be able to prepare meals on the weekend.

“Can we play with my trains?”

Will nodded and told his son to go get the bucket of train supplies and bring it into the living space.

Within three minutes, Cael was tottering his way into the kitchen with his big bucket of train supplies.

“Don’t make a mess, you two.” Hannibal said as he slipped the pan of meat into one of the ovens.

Cael brought the bin into the living space and then poured the train supplies out of the bin.

Hannibal tutted, “You must clean up after dinner.”

“Okay, papa!” Cael shouted as Will sat down on the floor next to him.

Will picked up a train, “Indoor voice.”

“Sorry.” Cael replied as he started assembling the train tracks. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

Cael twiddled his thumbs, “I love you.”

Will leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his son’s sweet smelling hair, “I love you too, buddy.”

“Will papa play with us too?”

The younger father shrugged, “Why don’t you ask him?”

“Papa, will you play with me and daddy?”

Hannibal sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the ottoman, tired from his long day, “maybe in a little while. Papa’s had a long day. He’s tired, little one.” His hand disappeared into Cael’s curly hair and for a brief moment ruffled his son’s hair before taking his hand out of the sandy curls.

“Papa? Did you deal with any crazy people today?”

His papa sighed, “Now Cael, that is not very nice. You know that the people I deal with are not crazy, they are troubled. Even your daddy was one of my patients. Daddy was my best patient.”

Cael smiled, “Daddy is the best patient, and papa is the best doctor.” His chunky hands stuck together train tracks one-by-one as Will started building small houses out of the Lincoln Logs that were also stored in the train bin.

Hannibal sat on the sofa, watching his lover and his son build a train city. The floor was a mess, but because it was going to be cleaned up after dinner, he didn’t mind. He watched as his partner carefully constructed the little buildings, checking to make sure that every piece was put in the correct spot.

Winston even made his appearance, lying under the ottoman and every so often getting a pet from the small child who would take frequent breaks to indulge the dog with cuddles.

At precisely six thirty, the timer dinged and Hannibal was off. He set the table and then brought the food to the table.

“Will, please go get Abigail. Cael, come sit down.”

Will went to go bring Abigail down for dinner and Cael sat down at his spot at the table.

“What would you like to drink?” Hannibal asked as he placed a wine bottle on the middle of the table.

“Juice, please!” Cael squealed.

“Indoor voice, please.” Will said as he returned with Abigail in tow.

Hannibal nodded and went to the fridge to get the partially drunk sippy cup and brought it to his son, who’s chubby hands lifted it to his mouth.

Abigail took her sit across from Cael and then Hannibal at one of the heads of the table, and then Will at the other.

Will poured himself a glass of wine, “So, what’s for dinner?”

“It is a beef tenderloin, with a side of balsamic roasted brussel sprouts, and lemon parsley green beans.”

Will nodded as he lifted his wine glass to his lips, “Sounds delicious.”

He took a sip of the red wine as Cael stabbed his cut up steak with his little fork and stuck it in his mouth.

Abigail was eating rather fast and Hannibal sighed, “Even if you finish your food early, you must sit at the table with us, Abigail.” She slowed her eating, knowing that she couldn’t escape the table.

Cael ate away and his parents began the discussions of their days.

Will had had a very average day, he had given several major lectures on behavioral forensics, and then he went out to lunch with one of his colleges. Hannibal had seen several patients, and then had come home for lunch and then left again. Abigail had gone to school and had sat through all of her classes, studying hard so that she could get into the college that she was interested in, after school she had gone to her friends to study and then finally she returned home to study. Cael had gone to preschool, played with his friends, and then was picked up by Will at three o’clock.

Will put the bottle stopper in the wine bottle and Hannibal cleared the dishes, putting them next to the seat, and then removing the food from the table (so Winston wouldn’t feel tempted to jump on the table).

Abigail washed the dishes and Cael got the ice cream out of the freezer.

“Cael, only a little.” Hannibal warned.

“Okay, papa.” He handed a tea cup to Will, “Daddy, can you scoop me some ice cream?”

Will nodded and then scooped out a single scoop of vanilla ice cream, placed it in the tea cup, and then handed it to Cael. The ice cream was put into the freezer as Cael sat down at the kitchen table and ate away at his ice cream with his spoon, ice cream dripping down his chin and onto his shirt.

Will helped put the extra food into the fridge in plastic containers, “Thank you for the meal, Hannibal. It was very good.” Cael had gotten up from the table and he put the tea cup in his dad’s hands. Will handed the cup to Hannibal and then took the little boy’s hand, “Alright, little man. It’s bath time.”

Cael squealed in excitement and Will followed him upstairs.

The child tottered into the kid’s bathroom at the end of the hall upstairs.

Will sat on the toilet lid and then helped his son take his clothes off and wrapped him in a towel to keep him warm as the bath's water ran, heating up.

When the water was warmer, Will picked Cael up and put him in the bath tub.

“Can I have bubbles, Daddy?”

The man nodded, “Maybe after I wash your hair, Cael.” Cael played with the rubber duck that floated in the water as Will filled up a glass of water. “Close your eyes. I’m going to pour water over your head.”

Cael squeezed his eyes shut and then Will tipped the glass and let the water pour over the sandy curls.

The little boy opened his eyes as his dad started rubbing the strawberry-scented shampoo in his hair.

Hannibal peered his head around the door, “You forgot to clean up your toys, Cael.”

“Hannibal, I’ll get them when I go back downstairs.”

“Alright.”

Will instructed his son to close his eyes once more and then he poured another glass of water over Cael’s head.

He then allowed Cael to play in the bubbles as he went to go get his son’s pajamas.

The boy’s room was painted blue with a small toddler bed in one corner, a small bedside table, and a dresser.

He went to the dresser and pulled out the boy’s grey and white striped pajamas.

Will then returned to the bathroom and got his son out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He helped his son get dressed and then put his son on his hip and took him to the sink, “We gotta brush your teeth.”

Cael took the small toothbrush from the toothbrush holder and Will put a small amount of toddler toothpaste on the bristles and then helped his son brush his teeth.

It was almost eight o’clock and it was the child’s bedtime, so Will brought him into his bedroom and helped him into bed.

“Papa.”

Will nodded, “I’ll go get him.”

He left his son in the bedroom and then went to the top of the stairs, “Hannibal. Come up.”

Hannibal appeared at the bottom of the stairs in no time and then came up the stairs and followed Will into the bedroom.

The little boy had gotten under the covers and his fathers sat on the edge of the bed, he was already starting to drift off.

Will pressed a kiss to his son’s sweet smelling head, “Good night, Cael. Sleep well.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the little boy’s forehead and then smoothed his son’s hair, “Good night. Sleep well.”

“Good night.” Cael said with a smile, “I love you.”

Hannibal and Will smiled and responded with a “We love you too.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Recipes for this chapter:[Beef Tenderloin and the Balsamic Roasted Brussel Sprouts](http://www.sheknows.com/food-and-recipes/articles/807132/how-to-cook-perfect-beef-tenderloin)**

**[The Lemon Parsley Green Beans](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/146100/lemon-parsley-green-beans/?internalSource=hn_carousel%2003_Lemon-Parsley%20Green%20Beans&referringId=925&referringContentType=recipe%20hub&referringPosition=carousel%2003) **


	2. When Will Gets Tense

Will stood at the podium, terrified. 

He was used to talking to classes, it was his job after all. Perhaps it was because he had gone on a very gory case the day before. A woman and her child had been sliced open from the tops of their heads all the way down to their pubic area, organs spilling out in a manner that was particularly gruesome and somehow Will was sent over the edge. 

He watched as one hundred and six eyes focused on him and as his throat became dry. 

Will folded up his notes and then left the podium, grabbing his briefcase as he exited the lecture hall. He nearly ran to the main exit of the building, panting nervously, and sweat dripping down his brow. 

He managed his way to the parking lot and found the beat up blue Honda. He slipped inside and then sat there for a moment trying to get his thoughts to calm down. His hands smacking his head repeatedly, trying to get the swimming words in his head to stop. He felt his phone pressing against his thigh and he grabbed it, punching in the number 1 and letting his phone speed dial Hannibal.

Hannibal would be in between patients right now and he would be able to talk so long as Will got a hold of him. 

The phone rang and rang until on the last ring, it was picked up with a, “Hello?”

“Hannibal.” Will panted as his eyes leaked.

The Lithuanian doctor’s voice came over the receiver, “What is wrong, William?”

Will tried to breathe, “I don’t know. I panicked. I’m coming home.” He said in between pants.

“Breathe, William.” Hannibal prompted, and Will paused and took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen go in and out of his body. “Good job. Now come home. I will be waiting.”

Will nodded, “okay.”

They hung up and Will started the drive home, being extra careful. 

 

He parked in the driveway to the house and grabbed his briefcase as he left the car. 

Will opened the front door with his key and once inside, dropped his briefcase in the front hall, and found Hannibal sitting in the living room, sipping a cup of tea.

“Ah. You made it safely, William.”  
Will nodded and sat on the seat across from Hannibal and fiddled with his fingers, “I did.”  
“Tell me what happened, Will.” Hannibal said as he raised the cup to his lips. 

“I just panicked. I couldn’t do it.” Will said as he twiddled his thumbs, “One moment I was fine, the next, I wasn’t.”

Hannibal nodded and then responded tenderly, “You’ll be okay, William.” He checked his watch, “Now. I should go pick Cael up from preschool, and we’ll come straight home.”

Will looked up from the ground and his eyes met Hannibal’s maroon ones, “Don’t you have appointments or something?”

Hannibal put the cup of tea down on the table next to his chair, “Don’t be ridiculous, William. I canceled all of my appointments.”

Will looked at Hannibal as his hair flopped in his eyes, “You shouldn’t have canceled. I don’t understand why you would do that?”

“Because you mean so much to me, William. You’re important to me, along with Cael and Abigail.” He stood up and then rested his hands on Will’s shoulders, “what would you say to a back massage when I get back?”

“That would be nice.” Will said as he fixed his gaze to the carpet once more, tracing the patterns with his eyes for a moment. He then raised his hand to his face and took his glasses off, setting them on the table that held Hannibal’s cup of tea, and then put his face in his hands.

Hannibal squeezed his husband’s tense shoulders, “I’ll be back in twenty minutes. I expect you to be in bed and ready for me to start your massage when I get home.” His hand stroked the side of Will’s face, his cold fingers against Will’s hot cheek.

Will nodded in response and Hannibal grabbed his keys and then went to go pick up their son.

The younger man headed into his study and looked at the photos of the smiling kids on his desk. A picture of Abigail and him fly fishing sat on the desk near his computer. It was one of his favorite pictures. She had a huge smile on her face due to catching many fish that day, and he was standing beside her eagerly watching her cast. That day, Cael had only been five months old, and Hannibal sat on the shore with him as Abigail and Will caught fish. Hannibal was never a big fan of spending extended amounts of time in the great outdoors, but Will had been able to convince him to come out to the woods that day. Hannibal had gotten covered in bug bites, as he forgot to apply bug spray, and had been crabby for the rest of the night. 

Will loved looking back on that memory, when times were simpler, and when Cael could remain still in his arms for hours. He wouldn’t give the four year old up for anything, but Will sometimes missed the days when his little boy still needed him all the time. Now, he was four and he could do many things on his own, and Will knew that there was a day right around the corner, when Cael would cease to need his fathers’ help.

“William.” Will turned around in his chair and found Hannibal standing at the entrance to the door. Cael sleeping against his shoulder, “I thought I told you to wait for me upstairs.”

Will nodded, “I just got distracted.”

Hannibal placed something on the desk in front of Will, “You forgot those in the other room.”

“Ah.” Will put them on his face and Hannibal and his son came into focus.

“Perhaps, we should put the little one to bed and then go in our room.” Hannibal suggested as Cael wrapped his fingers around his father’s tie and held on tightly.

Will pushed his curls out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses, “Right.”

He followed the tall man upstairs and then into the blue room. 

Hannibal rested Cael on the bed and found the boy’s blankie and tucked it underneath his arm. 

Cael clutched it to his chest as his father leaned down and pressed a kiss to the young boy’s forehead saying, “saldžių sapnų meile, labanakt .” 

Will could help but feel his heart ache a little at Hannibal being so loving to their son, it always melted his heart seeing them together.  

He pressed a kiss to Cael’s forehead with a, “good night, sweet boy. Papa and I will see you when you wake up.”

Hannibal took his hand and then took him into the bedroom, “Take your shirt off, William.”

Will did as he was told and removed his shirt, revealing his smooth chest for only a moment's time until he flung himself onto the bed face down, and turned his head to the side.

Hannibal couldn’t help but chuckle, “I see that you have been awaiting this, Will.”

Will nodded, “Please, Hannibal. I need it.”

The older man removed his shirt and then went into the bathroom to retrieve his pajama pants, which were on the counter from the morning, and a tube of massage gel. He changed into his pajama pants as to not get his work pants soiled with the oily substance and then stood at the side of the bed and placed his hands on his lover’s warm back. 

“Will, you mustn’t get so stressed. Your shoulder’s are incredibly tight.” He worked his fingers along Will’s shoulder muscles working out all the knots that had formed throughout the day. “You mustn’t get so tense, William.”

Will moaned in reply, “I can’t do that, Hannibal. I’m incredibly busy these days.”

“You must take better care of yourself, William, otherwise you’re going to hurt yourself.” The Lithuanian man’s fingers kneaded away at Will’s tense muscles.

Will entered a trance, “I’ll try, Hannibal.”

“Good.” Hannibal’s voice was low, nearly seductive as his fingers worked down Will’s spine.

Will twitched as Hannibal’s fingers neared his lower half, “Hannibal-”

“Now, William. Let me continue, I know what I’m doing, I’m a doctor.”

The younger man sighed knowing that this wasn’t some sort of game that Hannibal was playing, and that he was really indeed trying to help him relieve the tension that had formed down his back due to the panic attack.

The older man started to hum a tune that Will could not identify as he returned to his shoulders, carefully working out knots near the base of his neck and then up his neck.

Will moaned as Hannibal’s fingers reached the nape of his neck. He could feel the fingers curling around his curls and tugging slightly, teasing him, but once he was nearly certain that Hannibal had other plans, Hannibal would return to the massage.

“You’re really good at this.” Will said as he inhaled deeply.

The older man smiled, “I try my best to make my lover happy.”

Will nodded in response and promptly started nodding off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lithuanian in here I believe translates to 'sweet dreams, love, goodnight." or at least according to this website.... http://lithuanian.libsyn.com/lithuanian_out_loud_0047_beg_pabuciuok_mane_kiss_me
> 
>  
> 
> I'm too nervous to ask someone to run translations for me. Also I don't know anyone who speaks Lithuanian.... so... yeah.... I'm trying..... it's not that easy, but if I did it wrong, I'm really really really sorry.


	3. Filet Mignon With a Rich Balsamic Glaze

Hannibal pulled up to the preschool that Cael attended. He parked the car at the front of the building and then made his way up to the door, remembering to swiftly swipe his finger over the fingerprint reader, gaining him access to the school. He entered the school and walked down the hall to the classroom that his son would be in, briefly looking in the window in the door once he reached it.

 

Cael was sitting along in the corner of the room at a table, drawing on a piece of paper with the school’s crayons. He watched as Cael remained focused as all of their other kids gathered in the middle of the room. Cael must have been called over to the group as he left his drawing on the table and nervously joined the rest of the group.

It wasn’t long until all of the students were grabbing their backpacks and getting ready to head out for the day.

Cael noticed Hannibal and went running to the door, he opened the door, “Papa! Papa!” He wrapped himself around his father’s legs and smiled up at him.

Hannibal scooped the young boy up into his arms, “Hello, my dear boy. How was your day?”

Cael smiled, “Good.”

Hannibal put the boy down, “Why don’t you go get your drawing and we can head home.”

Cael nodded and went running back into the room, grabbing his drawing and then his bag, and then started running back to his father.

“Papa! Papa! Look at what I drew!”

Hannibal scooped the boy into his arms and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead, “What did you draw, sweet boy.”

Hannibal carried him out of the building, Cael showed him his drawing, several stick figures, and he named them as he pointed them out, “There’s Papa, there’s Daddy, there’s Abby, there’s me, there’s Aunt Alana, there’s Aunt Margot, there’s Morgan, and there’s Winston.”

“That is a very good drawing. I think that Daddy will want to hang it up on the fridge, don’t you think so?”

Cael nodded, “I’ll give it to Daddy.”

“I’m sure that he will love it,” Hannibal said as they reached the car.

Hannibal was no stranger to his son’s art. He had inherited it from his father after all. Hannibal knew that the art would get increasingly more advanced as the boy aged as he was so focused on it. When that time came, Hannibal knew that he would keep displaying works of his son’s art in his office.

In his office he had hung up several of his son’s pieces, he was very proud of them, and during his free time, Hannibal would look at them lovingly.

Hannibal buckled Cael into the back seat and Hannibal got into the driver’s seat and then started the drive home.

 

Once they were at home, Hannibal watched as his son went looking for his Daddy.

“Daddy! Daddy!”  Cael shouted as he ran down the front hall, the paper in his hands flapping in the air.

Hannibal walked after him after putting the boy's bag into the closet, “Cael, we don’t shout.”

Cael turned on his heel and looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, Papa.”

“That’s alright. But you must remember to be polite and quiet inside the house,” Hannibal reminded him as he picked the boy up. “Now, let’s go find your daddy.”

Hannibal brought the boy into Will’s study where Will was busy typing on his computer, fingers flying at a rapid pace as he composed an email.

“Hannibal.” Will said as he sent the email off, “Cael, hi buddy, how was school?”

Cael smiled and Hannibal allowed the boy to crawl into Will’s lap, “I drew a picture.” He presented the drawing to his father. “It’s for the fridge. Papa said that we can hang it on there.”

“Oh did he now?” Will asked as he shifted his gaze from his son to his partner.

Hannibal nodded, “I did, William.”

They shared a brief kiss and then Will took a good look at the picture.

Cael described who everyone was in the drawing and Will smiled as his son enthusiastically told him about how he had been allowed go in first after recess.

Hannibal sat across from Will and Cael, “I plan to start dinner soon.”

“What are you serving?”

Hannibal sighed, “I’m thinking of a filet mignon with a rich balsamic glaze.”

“Sounds delicious.”

Cael sat on his dad’s lap and took a pen out of Will’s desk and started drawing on his skin.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy, no drawing on your skin. Let me get you some paper.”

Will took some paper out of the printer and placed it in front of his son and his son started doodling on the paper.

“How was your day, William?” Hannibal asked as he rested his hands on his knee.

Will watched as his son drew stick figures, “It was okay. I had some really long lectures today.”

Hannibal nodded, “Shall we go sit in the kitchen?”

Will nodded and Hannibal scooped the boy off Will’s lap and then carried him to the kitchen.

Cael sat at the kitchen table drawing and watching his television program with Winston lying under his chair sleeping.

Will sat at the kitchen table with Cael and set to work on grading papers, every so often making sure that his son still had paper as to make sure that the kid wasn’t going to draw on the table.

“William, what would you like to drink?” Hannibal asked as he put the dinner into the oven and then set to work on preparing some green beans.

Will looked up from his work, “Just a beer, Hannibal.” He then returned to his work and his husband brought over a bottle of beer, pressing a chaste kiss on Will’s cheek.

“I’m thinking, dear William, that perhaps this weekend we should have a dinner party.”

Will looked at Hannibal, “Why?”

“Social interaction is a very positive thing, William, especially for small children.” Hannibal stood behind Will and squeezed his shoulders.

Will sighed, “Then who would be coming over?”

“I was thinking that we could have the Verger’s over, and our dear friend Dr. Chilton.”

Cael squealed loudly, “Aunt Alana and Aunt Margot and cousin Morgan!” He bounced in his seat and got out of his chair and went over to his father and began pulling on his pant leg, “Please, daddy, please. I wanna see them. Pleassseeeeeee.”

Will sighed, “I guess that since you said please, we can.” He picked up his boy and sat him on his knee, pressing a kiss into his son’s curls.

The little boy's chunky hands rested on his dad’s chest and he pressed a kiss to his father’s cheek, “Yea, daddy.”

“Tell your daddy thank you, little one.” Hannibal prompted as he squeezed Will’s shoulders once more.

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you, papa.” The little boy grinned and Hannibal ruffled his hair lovingly.

Hannibal then headed into the kitchen once more and checked on his food in the oven, “Dinner will be ready soon, boys.” He then looked around realizing that their young adopted daughter was missing from the picture. “Where is Abigail?”

Will turned to a new essay that he had to grade, “She’s spending time with some boy.” He said nonchalantly.

“Did you check to make sure that his parents were home?” Hannibal asked knowing fully well that Abigail was growing up and should be, from a psychological standpoint, starting to get interested in people.

“No,” Will whispered, trying to make it as inaudible as possible so that Hannibal might let it go.

“William, you really should check to make sure that the parents are home. We do not want a pregnant teenager that we have to take care of. It’s better to make sure that she is safe.”

Will scoffed, “Cael?” Cael looked at his father and Will lowered him to the floor, “I want you to go up to your room and get your cars, okay?”

Cael nodded and then trotted off.

Will then turned his attention back to Hannibal, when the young boy was out of earshot, “Hannibal, if she is going to have sex, she is going to have sex. While I do agree that I should have checked, it wouldn’t have done much in terms of securing her safety. Teenagers lie. The best case scenario is that if she decides to have intercourse, that she comes and talks to one of us or Alana, and then gets the proper protection. Alana has already told her that she can go to her with any questions that she might not want to ask us, and Alana as sworn to keep them private between her and Abigail so long as her safety isn’t at risk.”

“So, you have thought this over?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal nodded and then took the green beans off the stove and started lightly salting them the way that Cael liked, “I guess that you are right Will.”

Will set his work aside on the island and then went up to the Lithuanian man, resting his hands on the man’s hips.

“I’m always right, old man.”

Hannibal smiled, the right corner of his mouth raising slowly, “I’m not much older than you, William.” He pushed his lover’s curls back from his face.

“Twelve years. That’s enough for me to be allowed to call you old.” Will’s fingers trickled down Hannibal’s lower back until they rested on top of the older man’s covered ass cheeks.

Hannibal’s thumbs rubbed the side of Will’s cheeks, “Twelve years is not much. But I can stand having a younger lover. You keep me young, William.”

The small boy came running back with his bucket of cars, “Papa! Play with me!”

“Five minutes, and then we have to eat, little one.”

“Daddy too?”

Will smiled, “Sure.”

They followed their son to the living space and Will and Cael started setting up the car racetracks as Hannibal handed them the pieces and briefly taking breaks to sip on his wine.

Cael slapped the pieces together, making sure that they connected and then placing them on the ground creating an intricate track with his father.

The oven dinged and Hannibal rose from the ground and then went to go get dinner out of the oven as Abigail returned home.

“Hi, dad,” Abigail said as she put her back on the hook near the door.

Hannibal smiled at her, “Good evening, Abigail. I see that you decided to join us for dinner.”

Abigail sat at her seat at the table as Cael was picked up by Will.

Cael cried as he was torn away from his cars and Will rubbed his back, “I know little man, but it’s time for dinner. Papa worked very hard at making dinner for us.” He sat the boy in his seat at the table, “What do you want to drink, baby?”

“Juice!”

Hannibal brought the food to the table as Will went to get his son a sippy cup of apple juice.

When they were all seated at the table, they started eating and Hannibal cut up Cael’s food into small pieces and handed him a fork, “Eat up little one, then we can play with your cars.”

They ate their delicious meal in near silence until finally, they all finished and then Hannibal collected the plates with Will, “Cael? Do you want some ice cream, sweet boy?”

Cael nodded and Hannibal served him up some ice cream and then the adults set to work on doing the dishes.

After the dishes were done and then ice cream was eaten, Hannibal and Will brought Cael back to the living room and they began playing with the car set, much to the little boys content.

At seven thirty, Hannibal brought Cael up to the bathroom for a bath.

“It’s bath time,” Hannibal said as he tested the water with his finger.

The perfect lukewarm tub was waiting and the little boy who belonged in it was running up and down the hall naked.

Hannibal stood at the door, “Cael. Come here, it’s time for your bath.”

Cael shook his head and continued running up and down the hall until finally, he reached the master bedroom where he started jumping up and down on the bed.

“Caldonius Dovydas Lecter-Graham,” Hannibal said with his deep tone of voice he started walking down the hall to the master bedroom and he found the boy jumping on the bed. “Caldonius Dovydas Lecter-Graham, get off the bed this instant.” The boy didn’t stop jumping. “Сейчас же!”

The boy immediately sat down on the bed and looked down in shame, “прости, папа.”

“Boys, no Russian,” Will said as he appeared at the door.

Hannibal picked up the young boy and smiled at his lover, “Aš apgailestauju.”

Will raised his finger, “Hey, no Lithuanian either. It’s not fair that you two can speak Lithuanian and Russian to each other.”

Will and Hannibal then brought the boy into the bathroom and bathed him and then got him ready for bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alrightyyyyyy here's all the info and the recipes and shtuff....

 

**Translations (these all come from the internet 'cause I have no one to ask, so please if they are wrong respectfully ask me to edit them):**  


Сейчас же (Russian): Right Now!

прости, папа (Russian): Sorry, papa.

Aš apgailestauju (Lithuanian): I'm sorry.

 

 ** _Thank you to the AO3 user Mimari for fixing my translation of 'Right now'!_**  

 

 

**Recipes:**

**Filet Mignon with A Rich Balsamic Glaze **

 

 

 

If haven't noticed by now, Cael's name actually originates from two places. The nickname Cael comes from Eddie Izzard's tv show The Riches where his son in the show is named Cael, and then Caldonius (which I think is a really cool name) stems from the show Tim Roth was on called Lie to Me-- that Cal's supposed full name is Caldonius Lightman and I really like that name. So, that's where Caldonius (Cael) comes from. Then Dovydas is like the name David in Lithuanian.... I like the ring of his name. It's fun to say. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any ideas? Feel free to share them with me and I'll fill 'em! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Sandwiches and Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal, Will, and Abigail take Cael fishing for the first time.

Will finished packing up his handmade flies and slipped them into his fishing kit as Hannibal put the lunches into the backpack that they were bringing on the trip.

Abigail came into the room with Cael in her arms, “When are we going to go? He’s too excited.”

Hannibal took the young boy from Abigail’s arms and put him on his hip, “We’ll go soon, daddy and I have to finish packing though.”

“Fish. Ing.” The boy said as he smacked his hands on his father’s shoulders.

Hannibal put the boy down, “нет!” He pointed towards the corner of the hall, “Иди встань в угол и подумай о своем поведении!”

The boy ran, crying, into the hallway and sat in the corner.

“Hannibal, you’re being too rough with him.” Will said as he checked over the fishing kit making sure that everything was in there. “You should really scold him in English. We don’t want to confuse him.”

“William, he knows that I’m serious when I scold or say anything loving in Lithuanian or Russian.” Hannibal explained as he set the lunches on the counter next to the fishing gear.

Will stood behind Hannibal, taking in his scent, the musky scent of his casual woods clothes.

The boy was slamming his feet against the floor and Hannibal was worried that he would either scuff the floors or hurt himself.

“ЭЙ! Хватит! Не дергайся. Веди себя прилично.”

The boy stilled and then looked at his father with puppy dog eyes.

Will sighed as he pulled on his fishing boots knowing that it would be awhile until they could leave as since the young boy was two and Hannibal required him to sit still in the corner for 6 minutes as Hannibal had devised an equation for the time-outs that he would give. It was the age of the child multiplied by three, so that it was a rather lengthy but manageable punishment even for a two year old.

The boy sat in the corner crying and Hannibal came back to the kitchen and got the drinks that they were going to bring on the trip out of the fridge and then put them in the backpack.

He watched the clock and when six minutes had passed, Hannibal went back to the corner.

Hannibal knelt down on the floor, “Cael, are you going to be a good boy? Hmmm?”

Cael nodded as Hannibal wrapped his arms around his son.

“Хороший мальчик.” He pressed a kiss to his son’s head holding him tightly. He picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip and wiped the little boy’s tears with his thumb, “Хороший мальчик.” He repeated as he brought the boy into the kitchen.

Will took Cael from his son and then rubbed his back, “You can’t hit papa.”

“Прости.” Cael said as he buried his face in his father’s vest.

Will pressed a kiss to the boy’s head, “Good boy. Now, let’s go fishing!”

They hiked through the forest, Cael walking beside Will, holding onto his hand tightly and Hannibal carrying the backpack with Abigail hiking beside him.

It was a rather sunny day and the cool autumn air made them all feel a little chilly.

When the little boy got tired, Will picked him up and carried him atop his shoulders. The young boy’s hands sitting atop his father’s head.

“We’re almost there.” Will said as they took a sharp turn.

Hannibal and Abigail had been chatting about how Abigail needed to up her science grade in the following months and how Hannibal expected that she take her studies a little more seriously.

They entered a large clearing with a stream at the end of it and they hiked to the spot.

At the edge of the stream, Will let the young boy down and Hannibal put the backpack down. He pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it out on the ground.

The little boy headed to the edge of the stream and Will scooped him up, “Nope, bud. We’re not going in yet, you gotta wait until after lunch.”

They had decided to not do an early morning trip as it was Cael’s first time fishing, so even though the possibilities of them catching anything were slim, it was a good starting point for the boy.

Will put Cael down on the blanket and Hannibal started unpacking the sandwiches that he had made.

They all congregated on the blanket, Hannibal handing out sandwiches and Will trying to keep the squirming boy in his lap.

Hannibal handed the little one a sandwich and a sippy cup of apple juice.

The little boy bit into his sandwich and smiled.

The rest of the family began eating and once they were done, Hannibal collected all their trash into a small trash bag that he had brought along.

“Ready?” Will asked as he pulled out his fishing rod.

Abigail nodded and grabbed her pole and started fastening a fly onto the end.

Will attached a small fly to his son’s little kid pole and then laid it in front of the boy to explain the danger of the hook on the end.

“Cael, You have to be careful with this pole.” He pointed to the hook, “There’s something sharp here. You want to make sure that you don’t touch it, or else you will hurt yourself.” He then took his son’s hands in his, “What did daddy say?”

“Don’t touch.”

“Good boy.” He ruffled his son’s hair and then checked the little boy’s boots to make sure that they were completely on the boy’s feet.

He had chosen this day since the current was not too strong, so that it wouldn’t whisk the boy away.

Since the kid was young he was starting out with regular worm fishing for his first time.

Hannibal took the camera out of the backpack as Will took the little boy’s hand and the kid pole, “Alright you gotta stay close to me, alright?”

The little kid nodded and Will brought him over to the creek, showing him where to stand in the water so he wouldn’t slip.

Abigail agreed with Will earlier that she would join them after Will started teaching him.

Will crouched behind his son and showed his son how to grip the rod. Hannibal was eagerly filming the first time that his son was going to cast.

“Alright. So we’re going to bring this back,” Will explained as he assisted in showing his son how far to pull the pole back in order to have a good cast. “Then you’re going to hit the button.” Will’s thumb pressed the young boy’s thumb down gently and flung the lure. “Now we wait and we slowly reel in.” He started showing the boy just how slow to reel in.

“Молодец!” Hannibal shouted from their blanket as he continued recording.

They finished reeling the lure in and Cael whined a little bit.

“Hey, it’s alright it takes awhile. Let’s try again.”

The father and son duo continued to fish for two hours, getting a few bites, and finally, at long last, a real bite.

“Alright, now we start reeling in faster!” Will said as he assisted his son in reeling in.

Finally it was close and Will stepped out from behind his son and grabbed the fish in the water.

“You got a fish, Cael! Good job!” Will said as he held the wiggling fish in his gloved hands.

Hannibal filmed the whole retrieval process and finally took a picture of Will with Cael, Abigail, and the fish.

Once Will told the boy that they needed to put the fish back, since it was too small, they released it together and Will picked up the young boy and balanced him on his hip and brought him back to land with Abigail.

“Papa! Did you see?! Did you see?!”

Hannibal nodded, “I did!” Will passed the boy over and Hannibal pressed a kiss to the boy’s head, “Молодец! Я горжусь тобой!”

Will smiled as he packed up the fishing supplies.

Cael gradually fell asleep in his father’s arms and so Hannibal carried him as they hiked back to the house.

When they entered the house, Hannibal brought the young boy upstairs, carefully putting the young boy down on the bed and then changing him into a set of fresh pajamas. Then pulling the covers up to the boy’s chin and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand stroked the boy’s hair softly, and he watched as the soft light brown curls curled over his fingers, “labanakt, berniuk.” He pressed a kiss to the young boy’s head and then stood up from the bed. He stroked the boy’s hair once more, pressed a kiss to his forehead, slipped a pacifier into the little boy’s mouth, and tucked the boy’s blanket under his arm, “aš myliu tave, mažyli.”

Hannibal turned the light off and then headed downstairs to start dinner.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**Thank you so much to the wonderful translators that helped me with this chapter:** _

Russian: @Ghostag (Tumblr)

Lithuanian: @every-bubble (Tumblr)

 

 

**Translations :**

нет- No

Иди встань в угол и подумай о своем поведении! - Go to the corner and think about your behavior!

ЭЙ! Хватит! Не дергайся. Веди себя прилично. -Hey! Stop! Sit Still. Behave.

Хороший мальчик- Good Boy

Прости - Sorry

Молодец! - Well Done!

Молодец! Я горжусь тобой! - Well done! I'm so proud of you.

labanakt, berniuk - Goodnight, sweet boy.

aš myliu tave, mažyli. - I love you, little one.

 

_**If you guys have ideas for future ficlets, send them my way and I'll happily fill them! :)** _

 

 

 


	5. Baby Cael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter set right after Cael was born

“Hannibal.” Will tried to poke Hannibal awake, but he was half asleep and he was having a hard time, “Hannibal.” No response. “Wake up you motherfucker. He’s crying again. I’ve gotten up twice already. It’s your fuckin’ turn.” Hannibal wasn’t getting up, so Will had to take a drastic measure. He grabbed the pillow that he was lying on and started hitting it against Hannibal’s arm, “Get up mother fucker. It’s your fucking turn. I’ve gotten no sleep.”

Hannibal’s eyes shot open and he grabbed the pillow from Will and put it at the end of the bed, “I’ll go, William.”

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will threw his head back and then sighed. “I just need some sleep.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead, “I know, Will. Now, get some rest while I go deal with the little one.”

Hannibal left the bedroom and hurried into the nursery, his silk pajamas pants fluttering around his legs as he walked swiftly.

The room was painted a beautiful shade of light blue, the crib was a vintage crib, inspired by the French wrought iron cribs, however it was up to the proper baby crib codes, as Hannibal wasn’t taking risks, a beautiful black armoire, a stunning bookshelf that housed all the books that Alana had bought them for him, a lovely black dresser and changing table. The cradle was in the master bedroom and was in there for when Hannibal and Will didn’t need a full night of sleep, it was the same type of furniture that was present in the bedroom, as Hannibal needed everything to match. Around the interior of the crib, there was a crib bumper so that the baby wouldn’t smack his little head against the iron bars of the crib, it was decorated with a little leaf pattern. The bed skirt was covered with woodland animals, and the entire set was in a gorgeous gradient of grays and light blues. The woodland bed skirt pattern was then carried over to the window treatments as drapes, tying the room together with a lovely elegance.

The baby in the crib squealed loudly and Hannibal hurried over, “chut, chut, chut.”

Hannibal lifted the infant out of the crib and then pressed the boy to his shoulder, “chut, chut, chut, chut”, he brought the boy over to the rocker and sat down and started slowly rocking.

“Là, là, là. Tout va bien, papa est là. Papa te tient.” Hannibal lightly patted the little boys back, “Tu veux du lolo?”

Hannibal assumed that that was what was needed and so he headed into the kitchen to get a bottle.

He went to the fridge and poured a bottle of Alana’s breast milk into a microwave safe mug and then put it into the microwave for 20 seconds. He kept checking it as it warmed up and finally when it was the perfect temperature, he put the milk back into the bottle and then screwed on a nipple to the bottle, he moved the baby into the crook of his arm, and then slipped it into his son’s mouth.

“Even with a baby you look so formal.” Will was leaning against the island in the kitchen.

Hannibal frowned, “I told you to go to bed, mon chéri.”

“I couldn’t go back to sleep,” Will responded as he rubbed his eyes.

Hannibal frowned, “You are barely awake, please, go back to bed. He’s okay.”

Will sighed, “Can I at least say ‘goodnight’ to him?”

Hannibal nodded, “Of course, William.”

Will approached the little boy who was feeding voraciously, “He’s eating so well. We’ve been so successful with getting him to feed. Such a sweet boy.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s head and then brushed the little boy’s sparse hair with his finger, “Good night, sweet boy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Will headed back upstairs and then Hannibal took the little boy back upstairs after he finished the bottle.

When he got upstairs, he sat in the rocking chair with the infant on his chest, “fais dodo, mon biquet.”

He stuck his pinkie finger into the little boy’s mouth and Cael immediately started sucking on it as he started to fall asleep, “bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêve. Dors bien, mon ange.”

 

At eight in the morning, Will went to the nursery and found Hannibal sitting in the rocking chair, asleep, with their son on his chest.

Will sighed, smiled to himself, and then took a photo with his phone. He sent the image to Alana and then went to work on getting the baby off Hannibal’s chest and out of Hannibal’s arms without waking the older man, then he changed the infant and took him to the kitchen for breakfast, so Hannibal could get some much-needed sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

**_Translations :   Note: If any of these are wrong, please politely ask me to edit them. None of the languages in my stories, other than English, are my native language, so they might be wrong._ **

**chut chut chut:** shhh shhh shh (French)

 **Là, là, là. Tout va bien, papa est là. Papa te tient.:** There, there, there. You're okay, papa's here. Papa's got you. (French)

 **Tu veux du lolo:** Do you want milk?

 **fais dodo, mon biquet.:** Go night night, my lamb. [See what I did there] (French)

 **bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêve. Dors bien, mon ange.:** Good night. Sweet dreams. Sleep well, my angel. (French)

 

 

 

**_ Things Found in The Lecter-Graham Baby Nursery: _ **

 

[The Crib](https://www.brattdecor.com/products/casablanca-crib-distressed-black.cfm)

[The Armoire](https://www.brattdecor.com/products/chelsea-armoire-distressed-black.cfm)

[Bookcase](https://www.brattdecor.com/products/chelsea-bookcase-distressed-black.cfm)

The Dresser and Changer

The Cradle

[The Bedding](http://www.babybedding.com/navy-and-gray-woodland-crib-bedding)

 

 

 

 

**Have an idea for another chapter? Feel free to send it in and I'll fill it for you. :)**


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick oneshot about Hannibal's first thanksgiving

“Hannibal, you’re doing it wrong. That’s not how you mash potatoes.” Will said as he grabbed the potato masher from Hannibal and went to working fixing the potatoes that Hannibal had tried mashing.

“I’ve never celebrated this holiday. I do not understand the techniques you use in order to prepare this American food.” Hannibal rested his hand on the small of Will’s back.

Will snickered, “I can’t believe that you, in all your years in America, have never experienced Thanksgiving.”

“I just do not understand why it’s so popular.” 

Will laughed as he finished off the potatoes, “Maybe because it’s an American holiday. A holiday where people pretty much only eat and spend time with their families and their friends. I would think that it would be your favorite.”

The doorbell rang and Hannibal went to go answer the door.

“Hannibal.” Alana said as she wrapped her arm around her wife’s waist and as Margot hoisted their son onto her hip. “Please tell me that we aren’t eating people.”

“We’re not cooking people. Turkey we are cooking though. So, unless you are vegetarian we won’t have a problem.”

Alana nodded as they entered the front hall of the house, “I’m surprised that you’re not cooking.”

“Apparently my skills weren’t up to par to get to cook Thanksgiving dinner.”

Alana laughed as they followed Hannibal to the kitchen.

Will took the turkey out of the oven, which had been the only thing that Hannibal had gotten no criticism about cooking, “Hello,” Will said as he put the turkey on the side. “Dinner’s done so I think that Hannibal and I will go and bring the food to the table.”

Abigail descended down the stairs, “Hi, Aunt Margot and Aunt Alana.” She was in a flowing black dress that Hannibal had helped her pick out a few weeks before. Abigail hugged Margot and Alana and then gave Morgan a high-five, “Is dinner done yet, Papa?” 

“Yes, go take Margot and Alana into the dining room and get seated and Dad and I will bring food out to the table.”

Will and Hannibal carried the dishes of food into the dining room placing them on the table and Hannibal went about serving as Will poured all the adults wine.

They sat down and then commenced dinner, Hannibal sitting at the head of the table and then Will on one side of him and then Abigail on the other with Alana and Morgan next to Abigail and Margot next to Will.

“Alana?” Hannibal questioned as he aerated his wine, swirling the red liquid in his glass.

Alana looked up from her food and put her fork down, “Yes, Hannibal?”

Hannibal put his fork down, “You’re not drinking? I made sure to buy your favorite wine.”

Alana nodded and then picked up her fork once more, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I can’t drink. I actually have news for you two.” Will started listening again instantly and started cutting up his pieces of turkey. She continued, “I’m pregnant.”

Will dropped his fork on his plate, “Really?”

Alana nodded and then smiled, “Yeah.”

Hannibal smiled, “That’s good. How far along are you?”

“Well, I can say with certainty that I am 3 months pregnant with your child.” Alana said as she brought her fork up to her mouth.

Will took a moment to breathe again, “That’s amazing. Thank you, Alana.”

Alana laughed, “It’s my pleasure.” Her hand went to her stomach as she smiled.

“A little Lecter-Graham.” Abigail said as she smiled at her dads.

 


	7. Daddy's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have different fathers days. This is Will's.

“Cael, time to get up.” Hannibal said as he carded his fingers through his son’s soft curls. The little boy shoved his thumb into his mouth and continued to make it look as though he was still sleeping, “Cael, I know that you’re awake. Come now, little one, it’s daddy’s day, we need to prepare breakfast for daddy. We can make pancakes.”

The little boy’s eyes shot open and he spoke with his thumb still in his mouth, “Okay, papa.” He reached his hand up and Hannibal picked him up. 

“No more thumbsucking, you’re out of bed now.” Hannibal said as he looked his son in the eyes. 

The boy frowned and slowly removed his thumb from his mouth, “Okay, papa.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to Cael’s forehead as they reached the top of the stairs, “You’re becoming a big boy, and that means that you cannot suck your thumb so much, little one. It will ruin your teeth.”

“Like papa’s?”

Hannibal couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yes, little one.” It wasn’t true of course, but for the sake of the argument, he would say that it was. The boy stuck his thumb back into his mouth, “Now. What did Papa say about sucking your thumb?”

“That it will make my teeth like Papa’s.” Cael lisped as his thumb remained in his mouth.

“Well then why are you sucking it?”

Cael didn’t waste a second to respond, “Want to look like, Papa.”

Hannibal chuckled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “If you remove it, Papa will make you special pancakes.”

The kid pulled his thumb out of his mouth, “Okay.”

Hannibal brought Cael into the kitchen and put him down slowly, allowing the little boy’s feet to hit the floor before he completely let go. 

“Let’s go find your stool.” Hannibal suggested as Cael hugged his leg. 

Cael went running to the pantry, where his stool was kept, “Papa! In here! In here!” He squealed as he opened the pantry door.

Hannibal nodded and then proceeded to help Cael pull out his stool from the pantry as Winston came over and laid down covering the air vent on the floor. 

Hannibal carried the boy’s wooden stool and set it in front of the island, “Now, what type of pancakes should we make for daddy?”

Cael thought for a moment, “Blueberry! They’re daddy’s favorite!”

“Are you sure?” Hannibal asked as he picked the boy up and put him on the stool. The boy nodded and Hannibal smiled, “Blueberry it is.”

“Can I wake daddy up?”

Hannibal shook his head as he pulled the ingredients out of the pantry and put them on the counter, “No, little one. It’s a surprise. But we’ll go get daddy soon.” Cael jumped up and down on the stool and Hannibal gave him a stern look, “No jumping. You’re gonna fall and need stitches.” The boy immediately stopped and Hannibal smiled, “Thank you.”

Cael nodded and tapped his finger to his cheek, three times, “need to give me kiss.”

Hannibal laughed, “You’re learning from your daddy.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek and then went looking for the mixing bowl. 

They mixed pancake batter and then Hannibal picked Cael up and sat him on the counter. 

Hannibal cooked the pancakes and then him and Cael put a plate of pancakes on the breakfast in bed tray and then a little vase with a flower in it, and the Cael put his little card that he had made for Will on the tray.

Hannibal and Cael went upstairs and found that Will was actually, surprisingly, still sleeping.

“Can I wake him up, papa?”

Hannibal nodded as Cael managed to climb onto the bed after taking a running start and leaping onto the bed.

“DADDY!” Cael shouted close to Will’s ear as Abigail walked into the room rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Will’s eyes shot open and he nervously looked around, “What’s wrong?! Is something wrong?! Are you hurt?!” He took the little boy’s hands in his and carefully checked the little boy over, not noticing Hannibal in the corner.

Hannibal approached the bed, carrying the breakfast tray, “Now, Caldonius Dovydas Lecter-Graham, that wasn’t a nice way to wake up your daddy. Say you’re sorry.”

The little boy’s lip trembled, realizing that he was being scolded by his father, “Sorry, Daddy.”

Will propped himself up with a pillow, “Come here, sweetboy.” Cael hung his head down and sniffled, “It’s alright, Caelly. Just don’t do it again, alright?”

Cael nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth as Will pulled him into his arms, “Happy Daddy’s day, Daddy.” 

Hannibal put the tray on the bed and pressed a kiss to his husband’s head, “Good morning, William.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“Did you make me pancakes?”

Cael nodded and sniffed, “Papa and I made them for you, daddy.”

Will squeezed the boy in his arms, “thank you, kiddo and thank you papa.”

Hannibal nodded as Cael turned around in Will’s lap.

Will cut up the pancakes and gave Cael a piece and then gave himself a piece, he swallowed, “Thank you, guys.”

Cael started stealing more of the pancakes and Will laughed.

“Now, Cael. You know very well that I have a plate of pancakes downstairs for you. Stop stealing from, daddy.” He chuckled. 

Will pressed a kiss to the boy’s head, “It’s alright, Hannibal.”

Hannibal nodded and then they started planning for a day of hiking with afternoon fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see? Just ask and I'll do it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts? Feel free to send them in. I will be eternally grateful. :)


End file.
